1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an opening apparatus of a door that has an outer panel. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle and to a motor vehicle door with such an opening apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio remote controls that open or lock the doors of a motor vehicle have been available for many years. However, the doors must be capable of being opened and locked in the case of loss or theft of the radio remote control, or if the energy source of the radio remote control is exhausted. To this end, a lock barrel of the door lock usually is arranged in a recessed indentation of the door and can be actuated by a conventional key. Furthermore, the door handle and the recessed indentation should have minimal impact on the contour of the door for aerodynamic and visual reasons.
DE 298 04 105 U1 discloses a door opening apparatus where a motor pivots a door handle out of the recessed indentation of the motor vehicle door. The lock barrel of the door lock lies in an undergripping zone of an inaccessible hidden position and is accessible only in the pivoted-out position of the door handle.
An object of the invention is to provide an opening apparatus of a motor vehicle door that has an outer panel. The outer panel has a recessed indentation that is arranged in an aerodynamically and visually advantageous manner, while the lock barrel of the door lock and the door handle are accessible in a simple and reliable manner.